Muon Kitsune
by Whitetorch
Summary: Silence is golden, but it also a curse. With no voice, how will the ex-ANBU deal with having to be placed under a genin team? Fixed it chapter 1


Silence is Golden, but it also is a curse

Chapter 1: Silence.

* * *

Hiruzen let out a weary sigh as he looked over the paperwork he was going though, 'It's for the best...' he repeated in his head, finishing with his signature motioned to one of the ANBU. With a soundless shunshin, the masked guard appeared before him, "Get me Usagi." The ANBU paused, and sent a questioning gaze to the aged Hokage, but understood when orders were orders. With a nod, the ANBU departed with a shunshin, leaving the Hokage to look back down at the papers, "She's going to hate me..."

It only took another five minutes before the ANBU returned with a smaller ANBU member in tow. Standing only up to the the the man's chest, "Thank you Tori, that will be all." with a nod, the ANBU left the room. "You may take off your mask, Usagi." he turned his attention down to the young girl, bright blue eyes filled with warmth looked back up to him, "Your service in the ANBU have been very beneficial to you these past few years, but since I am now taking you out of the ANBU, you will return to the regular ranks." he paused to let out a weary sigh,

"Unfortunately, since you never had any rank before entering the ANBU, and since it is not a time of war, you will be entering as a Gennin." he could feel her heated glare, but nodded reluctantly. "You've been in the ANBU for four years, Naru, it's time to take a break and maybe be with people around your age." he finished with a kind smile. You're teammates will most likely be Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, they are set to graduate in a weeks time, shadow them in school so you know what to expect." With a final nod she vanished from sight. 'I never get tired of seeing that.' he thought with a chuckle. Naru had taken an the shunshin no jutsu and almost completely redefined it. She could use it as freely and easily as her father could the Hiraishin, but with added benefits, such as being soundless and not having a yellow flash come with it. It was almost scary in thought, but then again it did lead to her earning her A ranked title of the "Choyaku-kage" in the bingo book. Well, he should watch his back for the time being, with her love for pranks and knowing she's going to hate her upcoming time as a gennin, he's bound to end up with a couple of orange and pink outfits.

* * *

-with Naru, two days later-

* * *

She was furious, not only did she just spend the entire day doing nothing, she had to do nothing while she watched her own teammates, they were terrible. Sasuke was a brooding freak in her opinion, he'd probably have more fun burning ants with a magnifying glass then he would spending a night with a woman. She chuckled at the thought, a little of her godfather's perverted nature rubbed off on her over the times he has been with her. But her other teammate was far worse than the emo. It had to be a fangirl, she was a civilian, with no place in the shinobi ranks, hell, she had PINK hair! Albeit Naru had seen much stranger hair color than pink but from what she could tell, that hair color was natural.

Out of all the people in the graduating class the only one who ever caught her eye was the Nara heir, he was cute, thats for sure, but when she arrived in the room she could have sworn he rose an eyebrow in her direction. She let out a silent sigh as she started to write her formal report to the Hokage pulling out a blank piece of paper and some crayons. 'Dear Hokage-jii, I don't like pinky, can I have the Nara instead. -Love Naru, the awesomest ninja ever!' Happily signing her name she made her way to the Hokage tower.

* * *

-Hokage tower

* * *

"Since none of the teams were requested besides you being placed with the Uchiha heir for 'protection'" he said sarcastically, "This can be arranged, from what it looks like, Kakashi will be the Jonin-sensei of this squad." she smiled brightly at her grandfather-figure, 'Kaka-nii' as she thought of him, was one of her closest friends and was her squad leader in the ANBU, so working under him again would be a pleasure. She nodded and gave the Hokage a hug before departing with a her classic shunshin. Hiruzen looked back down to the letter in his hands, with a smile he opened a drawer on his desk and placed it with the rest of her 'letters' to him. He frowned when he remembered the night that it all happened, but quickly cleared his thoughts, now was not the time to think on past regrets, he had work to do.

* * *

- One week later, Iruka's classroom

* * *

"Team Eight will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Sakura Haruno. Team Nine is still in Command. Team Ten will be Hinata Hyuga, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka." he paused to look down at his sheet, two of his students were missing, but then found a note at the end, "Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara will be on Team Seven with a pre-existing gennin. Your Jonin-sensei will be here after your lunch break. Dismissed."

That was over two hours ago now, and Shikamaru and Sasuke were still waiting for their teammate and sensei. It was that time the door opened and two people walked in, the taller silver-haired man gave a simple wave and his typical greeting of "Yo". The second figure was a girl that barely stood up to his chest, she wore a black trench coat and a dark grey form-fitting, high collar vest underneath. She had a dark orange sash wrapped around her waist and dark grey shinobi pants and toeless boots, to top it off she had shoulder length spiky blonde hair and a "My Name is:" tag on her chest with 'Naru' written in orange crayon. Their stares were quickly interrupted by a meet us on the roof from the older man followed by a poof of a shunshin. Grumbling under their breaths the two made the way to the roofs.

When they arrived they found Naru with a perverted grin on her face looking over onto Kakashi's book. They sat on the bench that was nearby and looked up to the two of them, "Good, now that you've arrived we can begin introductions, Name, likes/dislikes, and dreams for the future." he said with a classic eye-smile.

"Care to give us an example sensei?" Shikamaru asked, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like... you don't really need to know any of that, same with my dislikes, my dreams for the future? Haven't thought of it." he then placed a hand on to Naru's shoulder, "This here is Naru, she likes long walks on the beach, she dislikes when she breaks her nails or shen she forgot her favorite shampoo when going out on a long mission and her dream for the future is for her prince charming to come save her and then they ride off into the sunset to get married." Kakashi could feel the girls glare boring into him, he knew she was going to pay him back for this but it was so worth it to see the two other genin looking at said girl weirdly. Although confused by why their sensei introduced their teammate instead, the ponderings stopped when Kakashi pointed over to Shikamaru, "You next."  
"Troublesome, my name is Shikamaru Nara, I like watching clouds and playing shogi, I dislike anything that requires an effort, my dreams for the future are too troublesome to say." he said, all the while looking up into the sky. "Now you broody." Kakashi said turning his head over to the Uchiha. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I don't have many like and a lot of things I dislike, my dream for the future is more of an ambition, to kill a certain man." Kakashi nodded expectantly, he wasn't surprised the Uchiha wanted revenge, although the whole massacre set a bad feeling in his and Naru's stomach, the suspected foul play involved.  
"Well, originally, we were suppose to have the genin test tomorrow to see if you will actually become genin, but since we can just skip that and say you passed, so long as you take these words to heart:" he looked down at Shikamaru and Sasuke as his face turned very serious, "Those who abandon their mission are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." with that said he went back to his classic eye-smile, "Meet up at training ground 7 at eight A.M." with that said Naru and Kakashi disappeared in clouds of smoke. "That girl never said a word did she?" Shikamaru asked, he only received a "Hn" in response

* * *

-With Kakashi and Naru

* * *

"You want to go get some ramen?" Kakashi asked the girl walking next to him, he smiled when she looked up to him starry-eyed but that quickly changed to worry when she pointed to him and ran off towards the ramen stand. He knew what that meant, 'The last one there pay for the food' and Kakashi ANBU pay barely could cover that girls addiction, he wonders himself how the girl even pays for it. With a lazy sigh he put away his book in an effort to catch up to the young girl. 'Well, she certainly lives up to her father's speed' he thought to himself and then watched in horror as the girl used her signature technique at the last second to appear out of thin air onto one of the chair in the stall. With a sight, Kakashi sat down next to her, he cried silent tears that night after putting down the date of his wallet's funeral.

* * *

She couldn't run, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't move, she tried to scream but no sound came out. All she could do is lie the, held down by those demons, "You want to scream Kyuubi? Well we don't want anyone to interrupt us, so why don't we take away your voice!" the man above her ginned sinisterly as he took out a serrated knife, "Hold out her tongue, I'm going to do this nice and slow." one of the men around her and holding her down laughed as he forced open her mouth, with tear-filled eyes she tried to struggle away from the blade that was moving close to her, but to no avail, there were too many of them. The pain was unbearable, she wanted so badly to succomb to the darkness that unconsciousness offered, but the men had already countered that and had a drugged her to keep her awake. She let a thankful breath as the pain stopped slightly, only to start choking on her own blood, "Oh no, we can't have you choking to death, We'll just have to fix that won't we?" his sinister smile grew as he pulled out a knife that was glowing orange and radiating heat, in her fear she struggled harder to escape, but the men held her down hard. All she could feel was the smell, the smell of her own flesh cauterizing. Finally, a whimper came out as the man pulled the blade away, is was quiet, but the man heard it, he sneered, "I SAID BE QUIET!" he rored as he plunged the heated knife straight through her throat.  
She woke up with jolt, tears streaming down her eyes and breathing heavily, a person shifted next to her, "Another nightmare?" the woman asked quietly, earning a nod from the younger girl, the woman stood up and wrapped her arms around the girl, "Shh, It's alright, I'm here." she soothed, rubbing the girl's hard. After a few minutes the girl seemed to calm down, "Better now Naru?" the woman asked, when she felt another nod, she sighed in relief, but her relief was quickly replaced with pleasure when she felt a hand move down across her stomach, and playing with the edge of her panties, "Aren't you a naughty one" the woman asked before kissing the girl heatedly on her lips, the moonlight reflected onto the woman's purple hair as she pushed Naru down onto the bed, "Sweet little Naru wants to have fun with his loving Snake mistress?" the Woman asked teasingly, Snaking an hand down the younger girls own body, with a chuckle continued on with her fun, oh how she loved making her girlfriend squirm.

* * *

A/N: (^_^) I enjoyed writing this, hope you like reading it!  
-Whitetorch


End file.
